pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Antiarchangel/Archive1
Welcome ;o - Rawrawr 19:12, 9 October 2007 (CEST) troll Rawrawr 18:05, 3 March 2008 (EST) :troll — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:06, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::wtf itroll. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:06, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::troll.--Manbearpig 18:07, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::stfu and gtfo trolls. Antiarchangel 18:08, 3 March 2008 (EST) I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't change my page back.....Thunda 21:11, 6 March 2008 (EST) troll ^ Rawrawr 18:10, 3 March 2008 (EST) Should really get something else to do in your spare time other then piss off people, one day you just might piss off the wrong one. You wouldn't know that yet in your 12 year old silver spoon life though would you. P.S. gratz on learning html code for your sig I know its oh so difficult lolz. :troll — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:55, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Yeah in all the comments of urs i've seen you've just been a fag. Lee 15:46, 30 April 2008 (EDT) troll ^---Manbearpig 18:20, 3 March 2008 (EST) troll — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:45, 5 March 2008 (EST) pie ^pwnt Close Impact 13:18, 4 March 2008 (EST) PIE FTL, CAKE FTW Antiarchangel 17:40, 4 March 2008 (EST) :The cake is a lie. --71.229.204.25 17:43, 4 March 2008 (EST) :: so are you .. /kickban 71.229.204.25 .. DOSITWORKS? Close Impact 10:28, 8 March 2008 (EST) User talk:795.198501.581(EDT)50.whatever Don't scare off new users. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:04, 4 March 2008 (EST) :lol srry, just had a bad day, so I'm just QQING right now. Antiarchangel 22:06, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::To re-iterate; do it again and you'll be blocked. You can't be an elitist asshat without first being elite. Hating GWW people on principle automatically disqualifies you for that. -Auron 22:09, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::: --71.229 22:12, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::GWW is my friend o.o, ha ha you said you were allowed to be an elitist asshat :P.<-urfunny --Shadowsin :::::Lol@71's comment. This sub-section rocks.--Rella 22:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Stop fucking with my builds Do it again, and there will be consequences. Avatar Kuzon 19:41, 5 March 2008 (EST) :haha u got owned --Cursed Angel 19:48, 5 March 2008 (EST) re: User talk:Avatar Kuzon I would still appreciate it if you didn't flame me when you edit it. :responded on your talk Antiarchangel 21:07, 5 March 2008 (EST) Sig test Antiarchangel 11:14, 8 March 2008 (EST) :dammit wtf. Antiarchangel NO U 11:15, 8 March 2008 (EST) ok... now it works Antiarchangel 11:15, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Antiarchangel NO U 11:18, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Antiarchangel NO U 11:18, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::lol 50% chance of my sig working. Antiarchangel NO U 11:19, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::: NO U [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 16:23, 8 March 2008 (EST) I want my cookie. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:10, 8 March 2008 (EST) : WELL YOU AINT GETTNIG IT !! (what cewkie?) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 17:47, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::THAT COOKIE Antiarchangel NO U 17:49, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::: its PHOTOSHOP'D !!! i'd eat it annyway... u gots msn? >.< [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 17:54, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::Nope, no msn, I do IRC Antiarchangel NO U 17:56, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::: get msn,that is an order. [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 17:58, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::fine, gimme a minute. Antiarchangel NO U 17:59, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::: <3wub , now next step: post ur email here:p or add arakna@msn.com , i'll be your first msn-friend!! hows that! [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 18:00, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Installing.............................. Antiarchangel NO U 18:02, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::XD , me watchin Rocky 2, he = chopping pigs atm : / [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 18:03, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::59%,60%,61% ...... Antiarchangel NO U 18:04, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::: wtb 1gb of RAM, non-dial-up internet, and pie, cake, cheese, or pie [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 18:06, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::lol 2gibs of ram, DSL, computer doesnt like me Antiarchangel NO U 18:07, 8 March 2008 (EST) 99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99%,99% WTF Antiarchangel NO U 18:09, 8 March 2008 (EST) :100% yay Antiarchangel NO U 18:10, 8 March 2008 (EST) :: GG computer! [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 18:12, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::: You in teh cool sig pic. And close impact you got 3 ' in the beginning of close impact, but only 2 after... if that makes sense... Should look like anyway: [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' that makes it look like this: [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' made it green because blue is fucked. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:17, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ooh that = sexxy, thx =] [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 08:52, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ... Wtf? Chaot 12:25, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :lol gtfo Luke go QQ to Melody, not my fault u fail at SSBB Antiarchangel NO U 12:32, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::THAT WAS CLEARLY A WTF CHAIN, NOT SOME TYPING INVITATION Rawrawr 12:33, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::OH NOES I SCREWED UP A WTF CHAIN!! WTF!! Antiarchangel NO U 12:35, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf? Rawrawr 12:36, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::ya srsly WTF?! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 12:36, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::wtf? Antiarchangel NO U 12:38, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::wtf amirite? Chaot 12:41, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::No ya srsly, no amirite. Only wtf? Rawrawr 12:42, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wait... what? the? fuck? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 12:44, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wtf? Antiarchangel NO U 12:46, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME ! wtfcake? [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 13:56, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::NO U Antiarchangel NO U 13:52, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: NO U [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:56, 15 March 2008 (EDT) so i herd you liek me blushes [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 17:05, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Invisible comments are cool? Changed back to make it visible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:25, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::INVISIBLE! Stupid... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:27, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::no u Antiarchangel NO U 17:55, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::NO U [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 08:10, 16 March 2008 (EDT) so i herd healing breeze is bad So what do you recommend for a self heal for Elementalists in Random Arenas now that Mystic Regeneration is dead? Misery 16:56, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Glyph of Restoration Antiarchangel NO U 16:59, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd you don't need heal. Kill them before they kill you! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:28, 20 March 2008 (EDT) troll ^ Rawrawr 12:53, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :^ Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 12:56, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::^ i troll more. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:33, 24 March 2008 (EDT) lol wow.. horribad. Jububju 13:08, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :no u Antiarchangel NO U 17:34, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Really Stop being an ass. — Skakid 22:02, 31 March 2008 (EDT) t3h 3l33t 4$$h4t3ry r t3h pwnZ0rZ. :i know liek wtf Antiarchangel NO U 20:09, 11 April 2008 (EDT) @$$h@††3®¥ ƒ†£, ñ00ß @ñ†1@®©h@ñg€£. - randomer. My Build Sup dawg. I didn't really think that build would make it through or anything, but I really just put it out there to make people think about different kinds of builds, because nowadays everything is starting to look the same. Really I just wanted to ask, whats wrong with Vengeance? Lee 14:06, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Enchantment removal skills quick reference. Also, long casts are very easy to interrupt and there's a good chance in AB that the person you're trying to res will get ressed automatically before you finish casting. Also, whomever you res is guaranteed to die even if the enchantment doesn't get stripped. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:08, 27 April 2008 (EDT) @$$h@††3®¥ ƒ†£, ñ00ß @ñ†1@®©h@ñg€£. - randomer.